the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS2 Post 1772
NeS2 Post 1772 has Arkng Thand still reading Britt: The Legend, in which Britt is daydreaming while aboard the ship belonging to Septimus Prime. His daydream is invaded by the very real Aetas X, who convinces Britt he is the Main Character of a Story called the Ever-lasting Plot and introduces him to the Narrator. After she confesses her undying love for him, which freaks him out, the dream is again invaded, this time by the Negotiator. Britt then falls into a sleep. When he awakes he is inside a glass casket, which he breaks and alerts guards. When Cathia Imperator enters he finds that she has aged greatly and he has slept for many years. He even meets one of Septimus' children, Secundus Prime. Cathia reveals she has conquered Armenia and had eighteen of her own children, while Aetas X remained as a Seer of X. Britt feels the tugging of Plot. Post Britt the Legend: Chapter Eleven Britt the Legend: Chapter 11 Britt lay upon his bunk aboard the ship Zeus had granted to Septimus Prime. The world seemed strange. Only yesterday he felt he'd been a slave under Locretia Simonius --'' '''Britt:' "Literally under..." ''-- Uh, quite. Then he'd been voyaging to find his long-lost friend Nyneve only to watch her die at the hands of the man they both once cherished more than any father figure.'' Britt: "Way to kill the mood..." Only to then find his way into the mysterious company of strangers - Taliesin, Jade Emperor and Aetas X - in an underground world of doughnuts and learns he has tea powers. And tea veins. Britt: "Weird..." And what was Cathia Imperator's issue? Britt twirled it through his mind, thinking it would be impossible to have any kind of relationship with Imperator. He hadn't even considered her capable of attachment, let alone desire. He was sure her unusual conduct was a heat of the moment thing, after all they'd been through a lot together as of late and he knew he was awfully charming and charismatic... The woman Britt really wanted right now was Aetas X. He grinned to himself as she popped up into his mind. Britt: "Why hello there, beautiful lady!" Aetas X: "Ah, it's working!" Britt grabbed her and held her in his arms. Britt: "You mean my devilish charm and youthful complexion?" Aetas X titters and rolled her eyes. Aetas X: "I meant the mental connection I just made using mysterious magics of Doughnutdelf!" Britt was suddenly like a deer in headlights. Britt: "Huh!?" Aetas X: "But please feel free to ravish me!!" Britt: "ACK!" Britt releases her and leaps back. Britt: "I'm sorry! I-I didn't realise it was the real you!" Aetas X: "Well now I'm a little disappointed. Alas, I did come here with important information so I suppose fun and frolics will have to wait." Britt: "Fr-frolicks...!?" Aetas X: "By frolicks I mean sex." She pulled a naughty face that Britt suddenly found a little creepy. Britt: "I guessed that! I thought you were in a virgin-for-life gig!?" Aetas X: "It's only for life if I want to keep doing the gig, right!? I can quit and run away with my fancy man anytime I like! But I've got to quit..." Britt: "Shame you really like your job, isn't it? Heh heh..." Aetas X: "I hate it." Britt: "Oh..." Aetas X: "That woman-friend of yours is a problem though..." Aetas X' face grew dark and contemptuous. Britt: "Yeah, can't say I was overly impressed myself. She'll be fine. She just needs to start conquering then she'll forget all about me, I'm sure." Aetas X: "She'd better... Britt: "Uh..." Aetas X: "So! Welcome to the secret levels of the Ever-lasting Plot, Britticus!" Britt: "... what?" Aetas X: "The world we live is the Story Realm, and the name of that story is... the Ever-lasting Plot." Britt: "... what?" Aetas X: "Tsk, come Britt! Did you think you were narrating your own life all this time? That's the Narrator!" Hello, Britt! Britt: "..." Don't try to ignore me, boy! I'll make the ocean suddenly swallow you whole and you get eaten by a gigantic turtle. Britt: "That's a bit weird." That's nothing! I could have you eaten by a--'' '''Aetas X:' "Another time, Narrator!" Britt: "So... let's assume I sort of believe that we're in a story... or whatever... why are you telling me this?" Aetas X: "Because right now, you are the Main Character!" Britt: "I am? Why?" Aetas X opened her mouth to speak, thought about it, then closed her mouth as she considered. Aetas X: "Luck? No idea! You just fit the bill, apparently! Anyway--" She fiddles with her hair and straightens out her robes. Aetas X: "--I've always dreamt about marrying a Main Character and wouldn't you know, one just pops up in my life!" Britt: "Marry!?" Aetas X: "Every Main Character needs a love interest, Britticus! I'm as pretty as they come and madly in love with you--!" Britt: "You are!?" Aetas X: "And as the Seer of X, I'm pretty damn smart. And I'm funny! I've got it all! Right!?" Britt: "Right..." Aetas X: "YES!" Britt: "Whoa!? Calm down, okay? So, this X thing is Plot, correct?" Aetas X: "Correct." Britt: "And this is the Ever-lasting Plot story. So you're a Seer for the plot of the... plot?" Aetas X: "Well, yes. Specifically we're the guardians of Plot. We protect it, encourage it to grow and flourish into something grandiose and convoluted!" Britt: "That doesn't sound good..." Aetas X: "And it is, of course, ever lasting." Britt: "Yeah right. Nothing is ever-lasting." Aetas X gasps! Aetas X: "SACRILEGE!! BLASPHEMER!! You bad man! How dare you!? You make me feel dirty just looking at you! And I like it..." Britt: ''':o '''Aetas X: "So, now you know the truth. Will you come back and claim your bride, Britticus?" Britt: "Erm... I mean... marriage? So quick?" Aetas X: "I'm perfect for you, Britticus! I'm everything a Main Character should want!" Britt: "Well, thing is... you know... I like to really get to know someone before I think about... marriage..." Aetas X' face grew dark. Aetas X: "Are you saying no to marrying me?" Britt: "Not as such, n-- whoa!!" Aetas X was suddenly standing right in front of him, her pretty face drawn into a dark and menacing scowl. Aetas X: "I have possession of your mind, Britticus. I can do anything to it I choose. I can bring you twisted nightmares, horrors you can't yet conceive of! I could crush you into dust!!" Suddenly she brightened once again into her usual cutesy self. Aetas X: "Or I could give you wild, passionate and super risqué dreams of me and you! Which would you prefer?" Britt: "Well, if I'm going to be honest I certainly like the sound of the risqué dreams - but really, Aetas, I'm not re--" Aetas X: "Hush! There's... something else in here..." Britt: "In my mind?" Aetas X: "Indeed..." The two of them stare around at the darkness of Britt's mind. Britt couldn't sense anything at all and he had to wonder if Aetas X was simply trying to lure him into a false sense of dependency. Aetas X: "I am not trying to lure you into a false sense of dependency!" Britt: "How--!?" Aetas X: "Narrator." Britt: "Good gods! Is that going to happen all of the time!? This Story Realm is a right bugger!" Aetas X grabbed Britt's hand and drew in close as she suddenly stared into the darkness intently. Aetas X: "Here-- it's coming!" Britt prepared himself. Britt: "I see him... The Negotiator." Arkng Thand: "Hmmm..." The wisest man in all of the NeS rubs his chin in thought. Arkng Thand: "I do not know this Negotiator..." The Negotiator: "It is time to sleep, Britt." Aetas X: "You came here to what? Tell him a bedtime story? Tuck him in?" The Negotiator: "Something like that. He's going to need to sleep for a long time to recover from all of the trauma he's been though." Britt: "I do?" The Negotiator: "Your condition, Britticus, requires recharge time. You are only human, after all. Just like the average person needs to sleep to recharge, you need to recharge so that you can live forever..." Britt: "And if I don't want to?" Aetas X: "That's right! He wants to marry me instead!" Britt: "Uh..." The Negotiator: "Like you have a choice." ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- The Sleeper Awoke. He found himself in a huge room with long drapes hanging from the ceiling displaying a crest he didn't recognise. As he tried to rise he clunked his head on the glass casket around him. He rubbed his forehead and gave the casket a light shove. It moved. He pushed it off as gently as he could, trying not to break it. Britt: "Whoops!" The glass fell to the floor and shattered, sending pieces of glass across the stone floor and reverberating loud smashing sounds throughout the room as it bounced pillar to pillar. In response two men ran into the room, from their appearance Britt thought they looked like custodians. They stared at Britt with wild eyes before they ran away. Britt: "Huh... never had that affect on people before..." He threw his legs off of his altar-like bed and stretched them. They felt incredibly stiff, like he'd been lying on that slab for days. He rubbed his neck and then hopped to the cold floor. His bare feet hit the stone, prompting him to notice he was wearing what looked like a tablecloth. He supposed several days of sleep would have most people thinking he was sick. He admired the room, wondering if he'd been brought back to Doughnutdelf. Trumpets sounded, blaring off of the walls and deafening Britt's weakened ears. After cursing his luck he looked up to see a woman approach him. Britt: "Hello! Who're you?" Woman: "Seriously? It's me!" Britt looked at her. Britt: "Cathia...?" Cathia Imperator: "Of course!" Britt: "You got OLD!!" Cathia Imperator: "Don't make me smack you! I'm only forty-five!!" Britt suddenly needed to sit on his altar again. Britt: "I... I've been asleep for... so many years..." Cathia Imperator: "I started to think you were never going to wake up in my lifetime, to be honest. It's good that you did though. It's nice to hear your voice." Britt: "Huh... only yesterday I heard your voice as you dragged me out of Doughnutdelf." Cathia Imperator: "Those were good times. You know back then I'd thought about making you my husband after we'd conquered the world? Really glad I didn't now. I might have had the hots for you, but by the gods you're a pain in the arse." Britt: "Gee, thanks. You weren't the only one." Cathia Imperator: "Obviously you mean your old friend Aetas X. She actually tried to bargain for custody of your body while you were sleeping!" Britt: "She did!? Why!?" Cathia Imperator gave Britt a long stare and Britt's mind grew worried. Cathia Imperator: "You... can't imagine." Britt: "Actually... I think I can." Cathia Imperator: "She was kind of mental." Britt: "What happened to her?" Cathia Imperator: "Pretty sure she stayed on as Seer of X, or whatever that lot were, down in Doughnutdelf. I suppose she retired from that and did whatever." Britt: "Now I feel bad for her..." Cathia Imperator: "Yeah, denied that woman her destiny! You should be ashamed!" She laughed and slapped Britt's arm, which made him cringe. Cathia Imperator: "It's her own fault for allowing herself to be bound by Fate!" Britt: "Where's Septimus?" Cathia Imperator: "Why don't I let this guy answer that?" A young man walked into the room wearing a red robe accented with white and, underneath the robe, white trousers. Off of his shoulder was a small white cape. Cathia Imperator: "This is Secundus Prime." Britt: "Secundus? You look younger than Septimus." S'ecundus Prime:' "I am! He's my father!" Britt: "S-Septimus had children!?" Cathia Imperator: "With Dave. They live happily together in a peaceful fishing village." Britt stared at Secundus, able to see some of the boy's father in him. Secundus Prime: "I'm his oldest son. There's actually five of us." Britt: "Wow... five kids... wait, why are you called Secundus?" Secundus Prime: "Because my father is number one in my family! At least that's what my mother says." Britt: "Mother..." Secundus Prime: "What?" Britt: "Nothing! What about you, Cathia? Have you been popping sprogs?" Cathia Imperator: "Of course!" Britt: "Uh... really? Hard to imagine..." Cathia Imperator: "For your information I have eighteen children." Britt: :o Cathia Imperator: "And I look great, considering, huh!? I work out." Britt eyed her usual tight leather pants. Britt: "Very." Cathia Imperator: "Hey, watch it! I'm a married woman, you know?" Britt: "And yet you still wear those trousers..." Cathia Imperator: "It-It's my thing! Besides, my husbands like it!" Cathia Imperator began to walk towards large open doors that Britt realised led to a long balcony. He followed her. Britt: "I'm sure they do... wait, you have more than one husband!?" Cathia Imperator: "Five of them." Britt: :o Cathia Imperator: "And a harem of a hundred or so men." Britt: :o Secundus Prime: "Which explains why eighteen children." Britt: "How--why--?" Cathia Imperator: "I'm Queen now, Britticus!" She flung open the doors and they stepped out to gaze across the lands of Armenia under the sway of Queen Cathia Imperator. The castle upon which he stood looked down upon a large city of Middle-Eastern buildings with flat roofs and potted plants everywhere. Cathia Imperator: "I decided to follow our dream and begin conquering the world. Unfortunately I only got so far as taking Armenia and the neighbouring lands..." Britt: "Why did you stop?" She patted her stomach. Britt: "Right... I suppose that would slow you did a bit, right?" Cathia Imperator: "Hey, I still had to put down a couple of uprisings when I was pregnant! The worst was when I was craving soy sauce mixed with bran flakes on the middle of a battlefield. Worst day ever." Britt: "I can hardly believe all of this... I'm sorry I missed it..." Cathia Imperator: "Actually you were still of great use to me! I used the symbol of The Sleeper to attract people. Even in sleep you're incredibly charismatic. I don't know how that works, but you are. People came from far and wide to see you sleeping eternally. Lots of women even paid you kiss you, thinking you'd wake up and make them Princesses. I earnt a fortune, I can tell you." Britt stared at Cathia Imperator. Cathia Imperator: "I'll pay you, don't worry! Eventually I had you put in this shrine room to honour you." Britt: "This is so much to take in..." Cathia Imperator: "You'll get used to it. I did." Britt: "I have a dreadful feeling I'm being pulled towards something, Cathia." Cathia Imperator: "I stick two fingers up to Fate, Britticus." Britt: "This is more than Fate... this is... Plot." Notes Britt's Commentary "The latter half of this post is very loosely based on The Sleeper AwakesThe Sleep Awakes article, Wikipedia. by H.G. WellsH.G. Wells article, Wikipedia.." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:NeS2 Post